Love and Loss
by PlaidWrappedMoose
Summary: Just a little unbetaed story I am working on. Joss has been dead for 2 years and Taylor has had his girlfriend Lyndsay for a year. When he visits his mother's grave everything changes. Secrets will be revealed. Ones Lyndsay has tried so hard to cover up.***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1: Anniversaries

**Hey guys. This is just an unedited, unbetaed story that I have been working on. I decided to publish it while I wait for my other story to be betaed. Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

I shivered against the cold New York wind crouched beside Taylor. He was crouching in front of his mothers grave. I noticed he was trying to hold back tears and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Its alright Taylor. She was your mother. You can cry if you need to." I say rubbing his back. He looks at me with tears brimming.

"Lyndsay. It has been two years since she died and it hasn't gotten any easier to come here."

"Oh hon. It wont get any easier for a while. Believe me I know." He looks at me quizzically. I grab his hand and pull him up. I lead him to another part of the cemetery. To a grave stone saying Rebecca Milton.

"She was like a sister to me. We were the best of friends for like seven years. She died four years ago and it still hurts to come here." I find tears threatening to spill over and look up at the sun. Taylor pulls me into a hug, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for me this last year." He says. I look at him and smile.

"You're welcome Taylor." He smiles back at me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I want to say goodbye to my mom. Okay? Meet me back at the car." I want to protest, but my phone gives out a shrill chirp. Rolling my eyes I pull it out of my jacket pocket. I don't recognise the number. 'I have to answer this' I mouth to Taylor. He nods and starts walking towards his mother's grave. I push the answer button and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask

"Lyndsay? Do you still go by that name or did you switch back to R-"

"Whose asking?" I say cutting him off

"The boss you decided to ditch four years ago. You are one tough cookie to track." I have kept my eyes on Taylor, but now I turn my back and whisper into the phone.

"If you call this number again don't expect an answer. There was a reason I left. To rid myself of scum like you. Don't continue to track me." I slam the phone on the ground and smash it over and over again. Letting the pointed heel of my shoe puncture the screen over and over. I turn back around and see Taylor is gone. Figuring he must have gone to the car. I walk towards it, passing the grave of his mother. He wont mind if I say my own little goodbye to her and to thank her for bringing Taylor into this world. I crouch down.

"Detective Carter. Your son is an amazing young man. He was obviously brought up well." I look down at the flowers Taylor brought and notice something sparkling in the grass beside it. I pick it up and examine it closer. It looks to be Carter's dog tags that she gave Taylor. I think back to when he first showed them to me.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

"Taylor." I say looking up at him. He pulls his attention away from the movie and looks at me.

"Yes Lyndsay."

"Why are you wearing dog tags?" I ask pointing to the ones around his neck. His face takes on a somber look and he pulls them off. Holding them in his hand he lets the chain droop.

"They were my mother's." he begins and I nod.

"From when she was in the military. She gave them to me when she became a cop and I tucked them away. After she died I started wearing them. They are the only piece of her I have left." He looks back at me with a sad smile and I see the tears spilling over his lashes. I pull him into a hug and he cries into my shoulder. We remain like that for a while. I start rubbing his back and humming the same tune my mother used to hum to me when I cried. When he finally pulls away his eyes are red and puffy. He wipes his eyes.

"Sorry for that." He apologizes.

"What for? She was your mother and you miss her. Its okay to cry." I say pulling him in to another hug.

xXx

End Flashback

xXx

From that moment Taylor had never taken them off. He also wouldn't leave them laying haphazardly beside the flowers. If he was giving them to his mother he would've leaned them against something or wrapped them around the flowers. Something is wrong here. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Are you up for this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. If I did I would bring Carter back somehow. Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

Meanwhile

"John we have a new number." Harold said taping a picture to the glass board they had set up for this purpose.

"If you want me to give this case to Ms. Shaw I can. I know what day it is."

"I am fine Harold. Whose the new number?"

Harold looked at John. He knew that if he kept questioning John about this John would get physical. He sighed and continued placing pictures on the board.

"Lyndsay Morton. 25. Just graduated from the teaching program at CUNY with a bachelors degree. Oh." He said

"What?" John questioned

"Perhaps it would be best if I gave this number to Ms. Shaw."

"I can handle it. Tell me."

"It seems Ms. Morton is dating a certain Taylor Carter."

"Joss's Taylor?" Harold nodded

"They have been together a year. She is currently at the cemetery where Joss is buried."

"I'll go check it out." John said grabbing his keys from the table and exiting the library.

"John. Wait." Harold called, but was met with the slamming of the door. He turned to his computer and hacked the security cameras of the cemetery. He found the one with a view of Joss's grave. He saw Taylor crouching in front of it. He watched as two men came up behind Taylor and placed a bag over his head. They picked him up and tried to drag him away, but he was thrashing. Harold watched horrified as one man hit Taylor's head with the butt of his gun and they both dragged his limp form away. Harold sat in stunned silence for a moment. Calling John he tried to find another camera with a view of the kidnapping.

"What is it Harold? Are you going to tell me to hand the case over to Shaw?" He spat out

"No Mr. Reese. Taylor has been kidnapped." He continued to click around until he got back to Joss's grave. A female figure now crouched in front of the tombstone. If Harold had to guess he would say that was Lyndsay. She noticed something in the grass and picked it up. Her body blocked the view of the object, but it clearly disturbed her. She started franticly looking around and noticed the upturned grass. She followed the grass until it stopped. Looking around she picked a path and started to follow it. He brought his attention back to the phone which had begun to ring again. He answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Reese did you find anything?"

"I found her smashed phone a ways away from Joss's tombstone. Looks like she smashed it."

"She most likely did. She just left Joss's grave and is heading West. The same way the kidnappers took Taylor."

"Do you think she is in on the kidnapping?"

"Looks like it. In the picture you gave me of her and Taylor I saw a tattoo on her wrist. The same tattoo that I have seen on members of Elias's mob. I think she is the perpetrator. Not the victim."


	3. Chapter 3: It all comes down to now

**Same disclaimer as last time. I dont own Person of Interest. **

**Thank you to nicdvidmaker and elaine0510 for reviewing. **

**Enjoy chapter three. **

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

I walk into the warehouse that I tracked Taylor to by activating the GPS on his phone. Staying in the shadows and drawing my own gun I creep along the walls until I hear talking. I slip into the room and stay among the shadows.

"So Taylor big day today." A man says. I recognize him as Simmons, the infamous police officer who killed Taylor's mother. I drift my eyes to Taylor and give a silent sigh of relief that he is unharmed. Just bound to a chair.

"How's that girlfriend of yours? Whats her name? Tara? Abigail? Lyndsay? Rebecca? Hows she doing?" I see my opportunity and step out of the shadows.

"She is currently pissed off that someone is trying to steal her boyfriend." I say training my gun on his head. A laugh from behind me makes me turn my head. A short man with glasses sits holding a gun to Taylor's head.

"Rebecca, Rebecca. We went over this before. You cant just kill everyone you meet." I look back at Simmons to find he is gone. I turn to Elias and point the gun at him. Taylor just sits there looking confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. My name is not Rebecca." Elias pushes the gun into Taylor's head. My eyes widen in shock. I hear the click of a gun safety and feel a cool object being pushed into the back of my head. I take my gun off Elias and lower it to my side. The gunman takes it and slides it across the floor.

"Rebecca you can never run from us. If you continue to deny who you are we will kill him and make you watch." I shake my head

"Come back to us Rebecca. We missed you. Make your decision now."


	4. Chapter 4:The ghost of Elias past

**Hey guys. Again same disclaimer as last time: I don't own Person of Interest. Thank you to all the reviewers listed below. WOW five reviews. I thought this was going to get one or two reviews, but five Thanks you guys. **

**Reviewers:**

**Stlouiegal**

**Cassia-Aedea**

**Nicdvidmaker**

**Elaine0510**

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

I weigh my options and decide.

"I will come back to you on one condition. You let Taylor go and don't bother him again."

"We can agree to that. Welcome back Rebecca." Elias motions for the gunman to take the gun off my head and he complies.

"What is going on? Who is Rebecca? That is Lyndsay!" Taylor asks as Elias undoes his binds

"Didn't your girlfriend tell you. Lyndsay Morton never existed. She is Rebecca Milton the best damn sniper I have ever had." Once Taylor is free I grab Simmons and rip his gun out of his hand. He tries to get it back, but I squeeze the trigger and his body falls to the ground.

"Taylor go out side as fast as you can. Now Taylor go!" I yell pointing the gun at Elias. He turns and runs out of the warehouse.

"Thought you could hide forever didn't you Rebecca?" He chuckles

"How did you find me?"

"We have always known that you were alive. We just decided to leave you be until we needed you. Which we do. It seems that The Man in the Suit is back and we need someone to take him out. None of our guys could do it so we came to you."

"There was a reason I left. I didn't want to be associated with the mob. I wanted to have my own life."

"We raised you Rebecca! From the moment your mother gave you over to us. She didn't truly love you. Thats why she gave you to us. You were just a way for her to pay off her debts to us."

"I think I've heard enough from you." I pull the trigger and the bullet lodges itself between his eyes. His body goes limp and I feel a touch of guilt for killing the only real family that I had other then Elaine. As a final good bye, I walk forwards and close his eyelids with my thumb and forefinger. I run after Taylor in hopes that he can forgive me. If I can be forgiven that is.


	5. Chapter 5:A little miscommunication

**Hey as a special thank you for five reviews I have decided to update twice today. Only three more chapters left. **

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

John snuck into the warehouse Harold had tracked the license plate of the car that took Taylor. He drew his gun when he heard footsteps running towards him. Taylor came into view and ran into John. John tried to calm the frantic Taylor who was going on about Elias and Simmons and a girl named Rebecca. John hears another set of feet come running and shoves Taylor behind him. He draws his gun as a female figure comes around the corner, her blue eyes hard, as if she had seen many deaths. She looked dainty, with the blue eyes and blond hair. He noticed blood splatter in her hair, but didnt see any wounds. Her attention mainly seemed to be on Taylor. 'Must be one of Elias's thugs come to get Taylor back.'

"Taylor come here. Don't trust him." She said raising her gun to John's head. 'Yup one of Elias's thugs' he thought. He lowered his gun in mock surrender, but instead shot her in the side. Her reflexes made her shoot one bullet, but missed John as she fell to the ground clutching her side. John quickly led a frantic Taylor out of the warehouse and in to the waiting car.


	6. Chapter 6:Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. **

**Only two more chapters left! Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**I will be busy the next three days and might not be able to get on Wi-Fi so I am posting the rest of the chapters now. **

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

I came around the corner to the worst sight. Taylor captured by another one of Elias's men.

"Taylor come here. Don't trust him." I say raising my gun to the mystery man's head. The thug lowers his gun and I think I can grab Taylor when he shoots me in the side. I reflex shoot, but miss as the force of the shot knocks me on my behind. I crack my head on the cement and white dances across my vision. I raise my head enough to see two Taylors and two thugs escaping the warehouse. I try to get up when the warehouse door opens and a familiar female figure comes in.

"Rebecca?" She questions and runs towards me.

"Sam. Long time no see huh?" I say still trying to sit up.

"Rebecca what happened?"

"Got shot." I say giving up on the effort of sitting up

"Where?"

"Its okay Sam." I reach down and pull up my shirt to reveal the bulletproof vest underneath.

"Always be prepared." I say quoting her when we first met and she helped me fake my death.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

I have grown up in the mob lifestyle. Been that way since I was three and my mother gave me to the mob. Said it was the only way to pay off her debts to the mob. Also this wasn't just any mob, it was the biggest in New York. I worked for Carl Elias. Say that name to any street thug who is anybody and they will cringe. Now I am trying to get out. Ive been told there is many ways in one way out. Death. Maybe thats what I'll have to do. Die. Death no longer scares me anymore. When you work for the mob you lose that fear pretty quickly. Anyways I have given the key to this safety deposit box to the one person I trust. My surrogate mother, Elaine Milton. If I die it means that I am finally free and can live life. I will assume my old identity if everything works out good. I will become Abigail Wintres again.

Elaine if you are reading this do NOT tell Elias. I am doing this so I can fulfill the dream you had for me. Become a teacher and not have any ties to the mob.

Elaine thank you for everything,

With much love

Your surrogate daughter

Rebecca Milton

I signed the letter and placed it in the deposit box. The lady locked the box and placed it in the vault. She gave me the key and told me

"If there is any problems we will call you. If you need anything from it just come on in." I smiled and walked out. That night I had been shot, revived, given a new identity ( Tara Thesen). I kept it for about a year then became Lyndsay Morton.

xXx

End Flashback

xXx

Sam had helped me up when she slammed me against the wall.

"I am sorry to double cross you like this Rebecca. It had to be done." She says bringing out her gun. She smiles and brings the butt of it down on my temple and blackness engulfs me. Before she hit me I think I saw her wink, but everything is fuzzy.


	7. Chapter 7:Lyndsay is dead?

**Again disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest. Thank you to all my reviewers only one more chapter left!**

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

"John why did you shoot her?"

"Taylor she was working for Elias and was trying to kidnap you again."

"John she saved me from him. Lyndsay would never hurt me."

John turned around in his seat.

"That was Lyndsay Morton?"

"Or Rebecca Milton, whatever her name is." John sighed. He remembered the Rebecca Milton case. A girl trying to escape the mob. Him and Shaw helped her fake her death.

"John please turn around we have to go back for her and save her. She would do the same for me. She found me in that warehouse and saved me. Putting herself in the way of a bullet for me."

"She jumped in front of a bullet for you?" John said grudgingly turning the car around. He had to get Taylor out of there to safety, but enough time had passed that she would've died by now.

"No when she came out of the shadows she stepped in front of me blocking Simmons gun from hitting me." John slammed on the brakes.

"Simmons was there?" He screeched

"Was. Lyndsay shot him after Elias let me go." John smirked. Maybe this Lyndsay kid wasn't so bad after all. He continued driving until they reached the warehouse. Taylor bolted from the car before it was stopped. John ran after him and was met with Shaw standing in the middle of the room loading bullets into a magazine. John noticed a blooming black eye and a couple scratches on her face.

"This is where you shot Lyndsay. Where is she?"

"Lyndsay. Was that the girl with the blue eyes, blond hair and bullet in her side?" Shaw asked and Taylor nodded.

"She came at me. Tried to kill me. I pulled my gun and shot her between the eyes. Already disposed of the body." You could see the hope crumble on Taylor's face. He went from hopeful to vengeful in the blink of an eye. He lunged at Shaw but was caught by John who held him back.

"You monster! She didn't deserve to die! Do you know what today is? Its my mothers death anniversary! And now my girlfriend shares it with her! The only reason she was here was because of me! I am the reason she died! I am the reason she died." He finished quietly and tears flowed freely from his eyes. John tried to hug him, but he pushed him away.

"I don't want your hug! If you hadn't been so trigger happy she would still be here!" And he stormed out of the building. John looked at Shaw.

"Shaw what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she was going to kill me so I shot her."

"No I mean telling Taylor that."

"Kid has a right to know the truth." John shook his head and started walking out.

"John wait." He turned " look I am sorry for saying those things, but they had to be said." John simply sighed.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." With that he walks out the door. Leaving Shaw all alone.


	8. Chapter 8:Old endings, New beginnings

**Hey guys last chapter! Final disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. Thank you to my readers and reviewers. You have made this experience pleasant for me. **

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

Taylor stands up from placing the stone beside Rebecca's. The new stone is simple. Saying only

Lyndsay Morton

Taken too soon

You now rise to the moon

And the dates that symbolized the beginning and end of her life. Standing a ways behind Taylor is John, who is kneeling in front of Joss's grave. Telling her what he did and how it hurt Taylor. She hated to see Taylor hurt. Even Detective Fusco was present. The only one missing was Shaw. Taylor still hadn't forgiven her and John sensed he never would.

Shaw was sitting in a café across the city talking to a woman. The woman was very plain. Having brown curls and eyes to match. The same eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She sat straight and didn't slouch. They made little conversation. Before Shaw left she passed the woman an envelope.

"Be careful this time." She said leaving. The woman opened the envelope and pulled out a passport. She opened the passport to find the name Cameron Rae Lloyd. She reaches into the envelope and pulls out two pieces of paper, one a plane ticket to Canada, the other the account number and password to a bank account. She tucks them all into her purse and leaves $10 on the table. She walks to the crosswalk where she looks right at the security camera and mouths 'I know you are watching me' and for a single moment Harold swears he sees Lyndsay's smug grin plastered on this strangers face. The stranger turns away from the camera and crosses the road, on her way to Canada.

THE END

**And there you go. The ending to Love and Loss. I am thinking about doing a prequel to this detailing how Rebecca Milton "died". Let me know in the comments or by PM if you guys would be interested in something like that. **

**Thanks again. **

**Till next time**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**


End file.
